


Misshapen Forms

by UnderUrsa



Series: Empty Crowns [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Blood and Violence, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Gods AU, Insane Wilbur Soot, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Villain Wilbur Soot, sbi, screeching our lungs out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderUrsa/pseuds/UnderUrsa
Summary: They were two sides of the same coin, because sometimes you needed a little destruction to see the light of the next day and to hear the song of the birds come the next morning.OrTechno & Wilbur are very different gods at first glance, but only at first glance.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Series: Empty Crowns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049663
Comments: 8
Kudos: 720





	Misshapen Forms

**Author's Note:**

> Another series from me because this idea wiggled its way into my brain and wouldn't let me go. Hyperfixations for the win, I guess. 
> 
> It's actually not angst this time, just another feral Techno. This time I added Wilbur in on the crazy train, too. Probably will for the whole of SBI+Tubbo honestly.

Technoblade was a… god? An eldritch horror? An abomination? He supposes that he could be considered any or all of those things from a human perspective. He was certainly something though, even if there wasn’t an exact name that humanity had picked out for him. Some worshipped him, some feared him, some even tried to fight him, but none of that particular bunch ever made it within ten feet of him before collapsing in a pool of their own blood.

It was a lonely existence, not that Technoblade truly cared for the company of anyone anyways. He had always been on his own. Sure, he had met the occasional being that he got along with, but even then, he eventually continued on his own path. 

The god wasn’t sure exactly why he continued to abandon the people around him, it was something almost ingrained in him at this point to be alone. Being around other sentient beings for too long made him… uncomfortable, an itching feeling eventually settling itself under his skin until he once again moved on. 

He had never had a problem leaving people behind until he met Wilbur, the self proclaimed god of music and sunlight. While Wilbur certainly wasn’t human, Technoblade also wasn’t sure that he was a god. Were any of them truly gods, though? What separates a god from an abomination? 

No matter what Wilbur was or wasn’t, the being didn’t leave his side once he found it. 

Techno had stumbled upon him one freezing winter’s night, huddled around a small fire that he had somehow managed to make even in the middle of the frozen wasteland the blood god had been exploring. When Wilbur had introduced himself and invited him into the warm circle of light, Techno would have been a fool to refuse. He hadn’t come across anyone in years by that point, maybe even centuries, but he had stopped counting long ago. Time was meaningless when one lived for eternity. 

Wilbur had spoken for the majority of the night, Techno contributing a few words here and there. For some reason, after that point, he seemed to be claimed by the sun god as one of his own. For what reason, Techno didn’t know, but wherever he went from that point onward, Wilbur was only half a step behind. The blood god had never found someone willing to follow him wherever he went. Maybe that was the reason for his solitude. 

Wilbur wasn’t one for violence, but he also didn’t put up any sort of resistance against Techno leaving those who had come for them a pile of flesh and bone. 

For Technoblade, the blood god, the god of war, chaos, strife, and anything in between, those sacrifices were what kept him sane. He had once experimented when he was starting to come into his own of how long he could last without killing anyone. It had ended in massacre, Techno only coming back into his right mind after enough blood had been shed to sate the raging thing within his chest.

Now, Techno had enough worshippers gifting him sacrifices of bloodied hearts cut out of chests, human or otherwise, that he didn’t necessarily need to kill anyone or anything, but sometimes it was _satisfying_ to see a human being so full of confidence get cut down by the blade he had wielded for eons. 

Wilbur never once reprimanded him for getting blood all over the both of them. Perhaps it was because Techno didn’t say a word when the god of music and warmth and sunlight burned down whole forests with a smile on his face. 

It was not a life that Technoblade would have imagined himself having in the past, but now that he was living it, he couldn’t see it any other way. 

As much as Wilbur wouldn’t admit it, they were both gods of destruction and they revelled in bringing humans down a few pegs when they deserved it. Or even if they didn’t. They both enjoyed chaos. Wilbur would try to justify it by saying that sometimes a forest needs to burn before new seeds could be planted. 

Where Technoblade brought adventure and safety to Wilbur, Wilbur brought light and laughter to Technoblade. 

Soon enough the gods were never seen apart, twin forces of destruction, brothers in all but blood. Worshippers soon combined their temples, praying for strength in battle and for peace in the aftermath. 

They were two sides of the same coin, because Wilbur was right, sometimes you needed a little destruction, a little bloodshed, to see the light of the next day and to hear the song of the birds in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> There will definitely be Phil, Tommy, and even Tubbo in future fics in this series. I have things I want to do with all of them, so fi you like the idea, there's that to look forward to!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very appreciated! I love knowing when people like my work!


End file.
